Be My Valentine
by CrimsonClocks
Summary: Ichigo is a tiger hybrid and every time he goes into heat it's, sadly, on Valentines Day. Every Alpha tries to coax him into a one night stand...except one. How will this day of love go? Warnings Inside! GrimmIchi Lemon Fluffiness. RATED M. Not Beta'd.


A Valentines day oneshot and an update to show I'm not dead. (; sound nice even though I'm late with it... by years? okay!~ I wrote this in 2013 *shakes my head.* I procrastinate to much.

Grimmjow: Will there be sex?

Ichigo: Oh god, just shut up you pervert! *has a mortified expression with blush*

Me: Yes Grimmjow there will be sex. My first time writing it too!

Grimmjow: Perfect. (:

Ichigo:...You're an asshole; Valentines day isn't about sex! *growls*

Grimmjow: But that's the best part.

Ichigo: I'm done *walks away*

Grimmjow: Oh c'mon babe I was_ kidding_! *runs after him*

Me: Well.. they have issues... On with the warnings and one shot!

_**WARNING**_** if you do not like Yaoi Male X Male Do Not Read; I will not listen to any bull about reading something you didn't like WHEN you were warned C: thank you~**

**Rated M **for language, yaoi (malexmale), sexual situations, rape(almost), and violence. OOC? (I don't know, that's for you to decide. Although I believe that if your reading AU stories it's to be expected.)

* * *

**Be My Valentine**

In the forest outside Karakura village, an orange haired tiger hybrid sat on the edge of a rock in the middle of creek. He watched the water fall down a small waterfall. This was his thinking spot when things became overwhelming for him. At this moment he was overrun with thoughts of tomorrow. Tomorrow is Valentines day, and since he is a submissive male, all the other hybrids will be trying to seduce him. Roses with his favorite chocolates always managed to manifest themselves in the orange head's mail box. Gestures such as this managed to evoke emotions of irritation, anger, sorrow, and loneliness within himself all at once.

Every year on February fourteenth he encounters countless confessions of their _'undying'_ love for him. It was sweet at first but then slowly became a bittersweet hell_ every _year. He could see right through some of them; lust radiating off them like heat off a fire. Sadly, trying to read other's intentions was sometimes rather difficult. They wouldn't come out and say 'I love you' but they would show him they liked him and would seem genuine about it. He couldn't play this game anymore. It was hard being a single submissive with the heats he experiences, alphas domineering presences, and the lone nights in bed by himself. He wanted to have a mate, not some one night stand or a regret...someone who _actually_ had feelings for him and wanted to spend their life with him.

Loathing tomorrow, the orangette stood up from his spot on the rock and froze. His orange feline ears twitched as he focused on his surroundings. He swore he heard a snap of a twig. He wrote it off as being paranoid about tomorrow. Hopping on the rocks, he reached the side of the creek and then ran home.

~-::-~

_Shit I almost got caught!_

A head of blue peeked around a tree to see the orangette's back running through the trees, facing away from him. That was too close. When the orangette was gone, he jumped over to the rock that the beta previously occupied. Sitting on his haunches, he let out a long sigh as he inhaled the tiger's scent. Strawberries and cinnamon that smelt sweeter due to the heat coming close. He felt bad for him, having his heat cycle start the day of Valentines day. He's always admired the beautiful creature from afar. The feeling he got when he saw the submissive was odd. First a chill would run down his spine, and then his body would heat up with butterflies fluttering freely through his gut. And lastly (and the most odd in occurrence) was that his usual cocky confidence would wilt at the sight of his love interest's honey brown eyes. He was never _ever_ in his life unsure in front of anyone; then in walks tiger hybrid Ichigo Kurosaki and his pride takes a nose dive.

The panther stood once the smell of his love interest faded to nothing and began the walk home. He planned on doing what he did every year with the orange head. Every year on Valentines day he would leave a box of chocolates and a single blue rose with a note. The note would say the same thing every year, but thankfully every time the older male saw the tiger open the letter he looked happy. That was something he never understood. Ichigo Kurosaki, the only male submissive sought after by many alphas, smiled a true smile at his ridiculous, sappy, corny letter. And his and only his. Yes, yes he admits it. He followed the orangette once or twice because he walked by him...ok more then once or twice, hop off his back. The larger male saw men giving him countless gifts and stupid cards...but nothing roused the berry's interest. No smile nor laughs graced his features or emitted from his mouth, just his usual scowl or frown. He did not know why, but either way he was happy if he made the hybrid happy. He just wished he could ask that one question that died on the tip of his tongue when he sees the other.

The blue panther made it to his home. When he got inside, he sat on his couch and stared at the heart-shaped box of chocolates with the blue rose and note taped to it sitting on the coffee table. He smiled at the thought of making that beautiful being's day and slowly fell asleep on the couch. A nap before work was a good idea.

_Maybe tomorrow will be the day..._

~-::-~

Ichigo walked out of his home and pulled his jacket closer to himself. Six more weeks of winter? Damn you, groundhog. He cursed and made his way to the store to grab some things before tomorrow. He did not feel like being caught outside on that day, just like _every year_. It was torture. He walked into the store and then set to snatching up the important and needed things. By the end of the grocery trip he was at the check out counter, standing in line. He kept his hat on with his hood up as well, but more importantly, he kept his face down. He went unnoticed by anyone. Only one man and a woman in front of him left...or that's what he thought until the man behind him leaned over to him and breathed in Ichigo's scent. The orangette stiffened but didn't turn around. He couldn't. The man ahead of him seemed to notice his scent too, because he started sending Ichigo glances that weren't returned.

The beta could not believe the most inconvenient thing that had happened _now_ of all times. Giving off pheromones in the middle of a store, several blocks away from his house, and in front of men, whom looked as if they were waiting for the woman to leave before they began to rape him. Ichigo was growing more and more anxious by the seconds that ticked by; his tail swishing anxiously. He glanced at the man in front of him and saw him staring, and then glanced at the man behind him and saw the same reaction. Finally ice ran down his back at the sound of a low growl behind him. He had to get out of here. _Now._

The tiger dropped everything and bolted, the two men hot on his heels, leaving behind a confused employee and costumer. Ichigo bolted down the sidewalks and made sharp turns to lose them, but was caught off guard when a hand shot out of the alleyway and yanked him in by his tail. A pained yell escaped his lips as he fell on the ground in the alley. Before the berry could scramble up to his feet, a weight fell on to him making him lose his air. The submissive desperately tried to get air in his lungs and get away. One male was laying on top of him and nipping his now uncovered black striped orange ears. He tried to kick and buck the man off but that made the man pin him. At the thought of events to come he started to tear up.

"Help! Someone help me-!" He shouted before his mouth was covered by a hand.

"Shut your mouth!" The larger male hissed behind him as he grounded his erection into Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head, frantically trying to move the hand. When that failed, he inhaled through his nose and sunk his teeth into the man's hand. The older male screamed out and yanked his hand away while the orangette spit a mouthful of blood on the cold floor. He only got out a second of a scream before something was shoved into his mouth to prevent it. The strawberry tried to spit out the cloth but it was tied around the back of his head before he could. He felt helpless. Years of training and where has it lead him...hiding from men and running away. Perfect.

A hand grabbed the front of his pants. Panicking, he then started bucking, trying to injure the hand or push the male off. Two hands grabbed his wrists and he looked up to see the man that was in front of him in line at the store. While Ichigo tried to pull his wrists away, the man on him moved and flipped him on to his back. The tiger took this moment to kick out, nailing the man in the jaw and gut. He noticed a prick on his wrist and yelped, but it was too late. Whatever was injected into his veins spread fast. His head started swimming and his muscles became lax. On the outside he lost the strength to fight, but on the inside he was panicking, and his unease steadily grew at everything that was happening.

His pants were yanked down to his ankles and removed over one of his shoes. The alpha pulled the drugged hybrid over to him and smiled sadistically. The younger's legs were spread once his ass was in the man's lap. Ichigo's legs laid limply over the man's thighs. Rough, calloused hands ran over his smooth, tan legs. Two more hands joined in but pulling up the submissive's shirt and jacket to expose two pert pink nipples that were pinched roughly, making the smaller cry out. The man at his waist started to move his hand along Ichigo's length.

Inside Ichigo's mind he was huddled up in the farthest part, knees to his chest as he hugged them and let tears flow. This was _not_ happening. No. He wouldn't accept it. He knew he should have just stayed home instead of going out for things. He could have lasted until after Valentines day. He just _had_ to have his morning coffee. Couldn't last a day or two. Nope. Now he was being _raped_ for it.

Ichigo's ears twitched at the sound of a zipper being pulled down and looked up at the man by his head. Before he could move his head the male's member was thrust into his mouth. Tears escaped his watery amber eyes and flowed freely down his cheeks. The man continued to violate his mouth as the other pulled his zipper down. By now Ichigo was screaming for mercy in his head, covering his ears in the process. A blunt object was poking at his entrance and it seemed all time had stopped.

That's when Ichigo noticed time hadn't stopped...but the men had. Chocolate brown eyes looked to where the men were putting their attention. Just a few steps from them was a man with slicked back black hair. Black wolf ears perched on top of his head. He was wearing stone washed jeans, black tail swaying irritably behind him and a leather jacket on top of a black tank top. His motorcycle boots thudded against the concrete as he got closer. In his hand there was a glint that Ichigo saw was a switchblade. The two males backed away from the vibrant submissive and pulled themselves together. They got into fighting stances and charged...which clearly was a mistake with the way the mysterious rescuer took them down. Ichigo watched everything play out, being useless thanks to the drug.

The man gave the one who mouth raped Ichigo one last kick in the ribs before walking over to the tiger hybrid. Fear swam through those dull brown eyes. When the man was close enough, Ichigo's eyes widened in recognition. Ginjo Kugo.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" He asked with concern as he pulled the other's pants on and then fixed his shirt and jacket. Ichigo was trembling and tried to sit up. Ginjo helped him up the rest of the way. "Ichigo, please answer me."

"I-I'll be fine. I just want to go home." He said with his voice just above a whisper. Ginjo nodded, silently agreeing that the orangette should get some rest. The larger male picked up the vulnerable male and walked to the younger's house. When the wolf arrived there he set Ichigo down on one of his porch seats and searched the male's pockets. In the pocket of his jacket he found his house key, opening up the door and picking up the abused submissive, taking him into the house. Ginjo walked to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed, tucking him in. The orange head mumbled a 'thank you' before falling asleep.

~-::-~

Ichigo woke up the next morning and sat up. He regretted it immediately after. His head was throbbing and then everything from last night rushed to his mind. He threw a hand to his mouth before bolting out of his bed on weak legs to the connecting bathroom. He threw himself down on the floor in front of the toilet and proceeded to empty his already empty stomach. When he was done, he sat back and hugged his knees and then started to sob. _Why him?_

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Asked a familiar voice. The sudden sound made the sobbing tiger hybrid jump slightly and freeze. _That voice sounded very familiar. _

"...No. No I'm not," The memories provided a face to the mystery voice. "Ginjo... Why are you still here..?" Ichigo asked almost too quietly.

"To make sure you're fine, of course."

"Well, Ginjo, I'm just dandy. You can leave now."

"...But you just said you weren't fine." Ginjo argued with a frown.

"Just please leave me be. Please." Ichigo pleaded in a whisper.

There was a pause before a sigh escaped the man's lips, followed by a 'Fine,' before the bathroom door shut.

At least twenty minutes later Ichigo came out of his bathroom and checked the time. It was ten thirty five and he was not looking forward to a day of trauma and no coffee. But what he was looking forward to was a corny card and a blue rose from his secret admirer. The only thing pleasing out of this shitty day. When he entered his kitchen he was shocked to see Ginjo sitting at his table with a newspaper and a cup of orange juice.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, out of the bathroom Ichigo? Does that mean you're okay now?"

"No... and 'What the fuck?' meaning 'Why are you still here?'" Ichigo glared at him.

"Is that anyway to treat your alpha, Ichigo?" Ginjo smirked above his newspaper at the disturbed orangette.

"..._My_ alpha?" Ichigo questioned before busting out in to laughter. "Oh how perfect! So you chose for me? Well, I'm sorry. I'm grateful for you saving me yesterday from rape and forced mating but not _that_ grateful! Please leave, Ginjo. I won't be your mate, for the millionth-," Ichigo turned to leave the kitchen when a glass shattered next to his head, making him flinch away and turn to Ginjo. The wolf was now standing right in front of him, snarling. The orange head backed away, only for that man to follow him. "Ginjo, _please_! I don't want to be with you!" Ichigo pleaded as the back out the kitchen. They entered the living room with Ichigo swerving around furniture, while walking backwards. But, when the back of his legs touched the couch Ginjo shoved Ichigo down on the couch, getting on top of him. The growls grew louder each time the tiger tried to move away or shove him off. Ichigo was honestly afraid of what was to come. Ginjo started to remove his shirt and Ichigo grabbed his wrists to stop him, but then the wolf reversed the grip and pulled Ichigo's arms above his head roughly, causing the berry to cry out. His own_ home_ wasn't safe.

In seconds, Ginjo flipped him on to his stomach and gripped the back of his head by those vibrant locks to keep his face down. Ichigo tried to move his face from the cushion to breathe but he couldn't escape the grip that got tighter on his hair. The submissive hybrid started feeling light headed with the lack of oxygen flowing through his lungs. The wolf began working on the younger's pants when the front door slammed open with a rage filled roar echoing through the home. Ginjo looked up in shock and with no time to react when a fist flew and connected with his mouth, making him flip over the back of the couch. Ichigo stayed face down and trembling, but only one thing caught his attention from out of the corner of his eye. On the floor next to two black Timberland clad feet was the object he been waiting to see all day. A blue rose. His admirer was here...in the flesh. To save him. He felt happy yet terrified. A rough, snarling tenor ripped through the air violently but gently surrounded Ichigo with promises of protection.

"What in tha _fuck_ did ya think ya were gonna do, huh!? Ya fucker! If I catch ya doin' that ta Ichi ev'r again I won't give ya a chance ta regret it!" Snarled the admirer. The wolf snarled and gripped the back of the couch to pull himself up, but as soon his head was above the back he was tackled by the panther hybrid pouncing over the couch. The blue haired male landed on him and gripped his neck, choking him. Ginjo gagged, coughed, and tried to gasp, but no oxygen was coming to his lungs. The alpha on the floor gripped the panther's forearms. "I might not give ya tha chance now." The panther grounded through sharp teeth. The wolf tried clawing, pushing, yanking, and kneeing the hybrid above him but nothing deterred the murderous male glaring down at him with narrowed, crazed cyan orbs filled with malice and hatred.

"Stop! Please stop this! Please, Blue!" Ichigo's begging reached the panther's navy blue ears. Grimmjow let go of the man below him and growled. He doesn't want to make Ichigo sad or scared, so he gripped the mans hair and dragged him to the now broken front door and kicked him down the porch steps. The wolf laid unconscious on the front lawn as Grimmjow walked back inside. He began to relax when he noticed no threat to _his_ beta. He slowly made his way to the living room and poked his head around the frame to see Ichigo. Currently the orange head was sitting at the floor, knees to his chest and holding his rose.

"Thank you, Blue." The submissive tiger said calmly but Grimmjow could hear a small whimper he held back. That Alpha scared him bad.

"...U-Um... Y-Yer welcome..." He said awkwardly. He never really planned to talk to his interest; just drop off the rose, note, and chocolates in the mail box as usual. But he heard glass break, and yelling accompanied by snarls. He just lost it. He couldn't imagine _anyone_ trying to hurt someone so beautiful and kind. He gathered as much pride and resolve as he could before he spoke. "Pack a bag of anythin' ya need. Ya'll come ta stay wit' me." His resolve almost shattered when the orange haired tiger turned to him in shock. _Keep it together man! You have to do this! You saw what just happened two seconds ago!_

"W-What?" Ichigo asked in obvious shock.

"Please Ichigo... I want ya ta be safe 'nd I don't trust ya being alone right now." _God, Grimmjow you sound like such a sap!_

"...Okay. I'll be right back." Ichigo said before getting up and almost running, but keeping it to a hurried walk to his room. Grimmjow watched him exit the torn up living room before looking for his items. He picked up the dented box of chocolates and the bent note. The panther curiously looked around the room for the rose before remembering Ichigo had it. His lips twitched upwards at remembering Ichigo looking at the rose so fondly. The larger male sat on the couch, bouncing his leg, waiting for the submissive.

Ichigo made his way into the living room once more but with a bag full of things he needed. Grimmjow smiled before standing and leading him out the house. They walked in silence half the way before it was broken by a quiet voice. "C-...Can I see your letter?"

"My wha-... Oh." Grimmjow gave him his letter and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. " S-Sorry 'bout yer place."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you were there." Ichigo said before he started reading.

_'Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_My heart melts like warming popsicles,  
_

_When I see you._

_Sincerely, Your admirer.'_

Ichigo smiled at the sappy note and couldn't help but let out a small snicker. Grimmjow looked to him with blush dusting his cheeks.

"You're such a sap." The tiger commented to the larger male. The other turned away from him and huffed.

"S-Shut up."

"...So, you were my admirer of six years?" The younger asked the panther.

"U-Uhmm.. Well y-yeah I was."

"Why didn't you ever talk to me?"

"B-Because...um, well, how do I say this? Don't ever tell my friends, 'cause they'll be like, 'Oh, Grimmjow ya such a sissy. Want yer dollies too?'...but I-I was scared to talk ta ya. I would have all this confidence and one look at ya it would wither 'nd die. So I stuck ta watchin' ya, stayin' close by, and givin' ya gifts on certain days of the year." Ichigo blinked at him and then smirked.

"Watching me, eh? Were you in the woods yesterday?" The shocked expression on the alpha's face said it all and the tiger started laughing. "I knew it! Your not a stalker are you?"

"N-No!" The hybrid almost yelled. " I-I just didn't know how ta approach ya," Grimmjow rubbed his neck and dropped his hand. "Sorry but I'm not used ta goin' up ta people...especially if I really like someone. Which, uh, ya know, only happened with ya."

"Are you trying to say you like me, Grimmjow?"

"W-Well, yeah. In my own awkward way... Um, so do you like me?" The blue haired panther asked awkwardly.

"Hmm... Do I like the man who was able to resist touching me unlike many others, but for six years? I would say... I'd like to give you a chance, maybe more." Ichigo's smile widened at the sight of those bright blue eyes lighting up in hope and blue ears perking up.

"Really?! I-I mean... Really? Ya don't think I'm a weird stalker? 'nd yer goin' ta give me a shot?"

"Whoa, slow down Blue. I never said I don't think your a stalker...I mean you watched me for six years. But if anything, I'll give you props for being a good guy. Many other guys just try to seduce me or get laid with stupid one night stands, but I don't want that. I want a relationship and you showed me your not all about the one night stand thing. You _did_ watch and make me laugh from afar for _six_ _years_, and I don't think a guy looking for one night in the sack would spend six years doing that." Ichigo explained.

"Okay okay, I get it _six years_ s-stop bringin' it up. So...yer givin' me a chance? To be your boyfriend?"

"Or you could be my mate." Ichigo said with blush and looked to ground while Grimmjow stared at him in shock. The submissive of his dreams wanted him to be his alpha. His mate.

"Is this what ya want?" He asked the beta, suddenly very serious. Ichigo blinked.

"I won't regret it will I?"

"Yer the one trusting a stranger, I've known ya for six years 'nd I like ya a lot. I won't hurt ya 'nd I will never break that heart of gold ya got in yer chest. Everything I'm saying is the truth, swear on my family's graves." Grimmjow made an 'X' over his heart and Ichigo smiled.

"At least you're honest."

"Oh 'nd how do ya know this Smartie McSmarts?"

"...Your eyes. They're sincere."

"Okay okay now yer just suckin' up ta me. Wow I wish I knew how easy it was ta talk ta ya six years ago." He commented, making them both laugh as they walked to his home. He slowly and gently, don't forget possessively, put an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. He buried his nose into the beta's soft orange strands. Suddenly a chuckle vibrated his chest and Ichigo looked at him in confusion.

"What?" The smaller questioned.

"Cinnamon and strawberry shampoo? How fittin' " He laughed and grinned at the small shove he got in retaliation.

"Shut up..."

_So, today_ was_ his day._

~-::-~

They entered Grimmjow's apartment. It was okay for an apartment, mostly empty. Nothing besides the necessities and a photo of his family. Ichigo roamed around the living space after he hung up his jacket. It was comfortable enough for a claustrophobic person to be calm but not too roomy where your voice echo's off the walls. Just right. The walls were painted a nice Winter Sky color, the carpet was a light blue, just a few shades lighter than Grimmjow's hair and very soft. The furniture that was made out of wood was colored an ebony that looked very nice. He had a love seat couch and one recline chair, both made of black leather and placed in by the ebony wood and glass coffee table. Behind the love seat there was a long side table ran across the length of the couch. The only things placed on top of it was a touch on touch off lamp and the photo of his family. And across the coffee table sat a fair-sized flat screen.

"Nice place you got here. How long have you lived here?" Ichigo asked as he looked around the living room.

"Um, actually just a week ago. I had a bigger place but they raised the rent 'nd I told 'em I couldn't afford it. So they told me ta get out and take my stuff wit' me. So I got this place at a nice affordable price." The blue panther explained. Ichigo nodded in understanding and turned to him.

"I get it, you made the right choice."

"Yeah... um, I usually don't have people over so I don't know really, uh, what ta do." Grimmjow said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, we could have a beer, or we could just watch a movie." The tiger suggested.

"...Or both." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo. "I only have horror movies though." Ichigo stiffened at the mentions of horror movies, Grimmjow raised a brow at the reaction but didn't question it.

"...T-That's okay, what do you have?"

"Silent Hill, Christine, Insidious, Thirty Days of Night, 'nd The Thing... well those are tha good ones."

"Umm, Silent Hill I guess." Ichigo said, still unsure. Grimmjow left into the kitchen and came out with four bottles of beer. He set up the movie after placing the bottles on the coffee table. As the movie started Ichigo and Grimmjow sat comfortably next to each other, then after each scary scene Ichigo found himself cuddling up further and further into the alpha. Grimmjow had finished both his beers while Ichigo was half way through his second. The submissive couldn't take the jump scares anymore and buried his face into the larger's chest. He felt a hand rub his back, it was warm and comforting. The orange head looked up and his ears drooped back.

Ichigo couldn't stop what he was about to do while looking into those intense, cerulean blue eyes...not that he wanted to stop it. With his slight buzz as encouragement, the submissive leaned up and took the panther's surprisingly soft lips in a kiss. He felt the other stiffen before relaxing and kissing the smaller back enthusiastically. The orangette's hands slid under Grimmjow's shirt exploring his muscled abs and strong back. Hell if this man wasn't sex on legs he didn't know who was. He straddled the male's legs and let one hand run through the man's tousled blue hair after bringing it from under his shirt. Heat gathered in their groins as the younger rocked their rapidly hardening lengths together, causing both males to moan out in pleasure.

Grimmjow growled quietly in frustration when a wet muscle ran across his lower lip. He pulled Ichigo off quickly, but not enough to startle, and breathed deeply. He needed to keep calm for a moment.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?" The younger male asked breathlessly.

"...Is this what ya want Ichigo? Ta be mated ta me? 'Cause this is for life if I mark ya." The blunet questioned. That made Ichigo pause, but the warmth and comfort from a moment ago pushed his doubt away. He needed that comforting and protected feeling in his life. He was sick of being the 'protector' he wanted to be protected and loved. Now he had that chance and he was not going to let it go away. Never.

"I may not know you well Grimmjow, but I can tell you're a good man...a-and I want to be your mate. I want to be protected for once. I want you. Please, Blue...mate with me." The submissive nosed under his chin and nuzzled his soon to be mate to show his submission; his tail swaying lazily. Grimmjow growled in arousal and lowered Ichigo on to the couch. As soon at the orange haired male's back touched the couch and the panther was on top of him, between his legs, nipping and sucking on his neck and jaw line. He made his hickeys farther up on his delectable neck so they could be seen with a shirt on. The tiger would complain probably, but he didn't care; he didn't want anyone looking at what was _his_. Ichigo moaned wantonly underneath him while he pulled the shirt off his lithe frame and nipped at his sun-kissed skin. Hot kisses and wet trails traveled south down his throat, to his collarbones that he paused to nip on, and made their way down to his navel.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out as the blue haired male dipped his tongue into his belly button. Groans and pants poured out of his soft, kiss bruised lips as the other nipped and suck on his hip bones that showed above above his black jeans. He moved back up north Ichigo's pink nipples and gave a lick with his rough feline tongue and then proceeded to suck and nip on them until they were hardened and thoroughly abused. As he continued this, pleased with hearing Ichigo moans and gasps; Grimmjow worked on the others pants, trying to pull them off and getting frustrated when they weren't. Finally growing tired of the offending tight material he sat back and practically ripped them off the beta, making said male yelp. He ditched his own pants and Ichigo eagerly helped him pull off his shirt. He felt his pride sky rocket at the berry's lingering gaze on his well sculpted body. He pulled Ichigo's boxers off threw them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. He traveled south once more and smirked up at the berry's deeply blushing face. Long fingers threaded through sky blue locks when a warm, wet appendage ran up Ichigo's shaft. "Ohhhh Grimmjow..." His submissive moaned.

He engulfed Ichigo's hard on in his mouth and the other groaned deeply at the sudden hotness around his dick. God if Ichigo didn't stop making those delicious sounds he would cum before the good part. He placed three of his fingers on Ichigo's mouth. The orange head took them in and licked and nipped Grimmjow's appendages and made sure they were well slicked. The panther pulled his fingers back and lowered them to his mate's entrance. Even though submissive hybrids have the ability to be naturally wet, to help with the mating process, he wanted to stretch him so he wasn't in pain when he entered the other. He looked up as he bobbed his head along Ichigo's shaft and saw those darkened, lidded amber eyes looking down at him, lustful intent shown clearly. He entered the first finger and the produced wetness plus Ichigo's saliva helped the digit slip in smoothly. Ichigo moaned as he added a second and began to spread his opening. Grimmjow felt for a cluster of nerves that would make Ichigo's first time the best experience possible. He knew he touch it when the vibrant male's back arched off the couch with a startled expression and sound. He smirked around Ichigo's manhood. He pulled back right when Ichigo was on the edge and removed his fingers, making said male whine; a string of saliva connecting his tongue and Ichigo's cock.

"Grimmjow...s-stop teasing..!" Ichigo whined at the older hybrid. Grimmjow chuckled and then moaned when his berry got bold enough to slide his leg under him to rub his aching member. Grimmjow then growled lustfully and crawled up to be face to face with the other.

"Ya little minx." Grimmjow took Ichigo's lips in a fierce kiss and then pulled at the rim of his own boxers. Just as he got the material halfway down his ass his leg slipped off the couch and he fell with a yelp, taking Ichigo with him to the floor. Ichigo laid on top of him as he groaned. Not only was that embarrassing, it hurt when he hit his head on the coffee table on the way down. Beer bottles had jolted and rattled as they too fell to the ground. He felt Ichigo sit up and straddle him and he opened his eyes to see he was looking down at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked and gently ran a hand through chaotic, blue locks. Grimmjow hummed at the treatment, cringing a tiny bit when slender fingers ran over the sore spot, and nodded.

"Yeah, I got a hard head, Berry." Ichigo snorted and then sighed.

"Maybe we should've started this in your bedroom."

"...Yeah, we should of. Well, let's go."

"Wha-AHH!"

Grimmjow stood and picked Ichigo up, hands under his thighs, in one motion and made his way to the bedroom. Ichigo vaguely noticed his boxers landed on the lampshade. When they made it through the door Grimmjow wasted no time depositing Ichigo onto the bed and then ravishing him all over again. Once his submissive was breathless again, he removed his boxers and groaned as his cock was exposed to the cooler air. The blunet felt shifting underneath him and looked to see Ichigo laying on his stomach with his ass up. His orange tail had lifted out of the way showing off his naturally wet entrance. The panther placed one hand on the beta's lower back and rubbed gentle circles as he guided his penis to the orangette's entrance. He leaned his larger form across Ichigo's and purred reassurance into his ear as he sheathed himself inside the other. Thankfully the stretching earlier helped because Ichigo showed no signs of pain.

"Ya okay, Ichi?" He asked as Ichigo whimpered. The only answer he got was Ichigo pushing back on his member. Getting the idea, Grimmjow started thrusting gently still using his one hand to rub circles into his back. Ichigo growled before reaching back and yanking on his blue locks.

"I'm not a china doll! Fuck me like you mean it!" Grimmjow swore he could hear his control snap at that as he gripped Ichigo's hip and the sheets by his orange hair. He began to thrust into the hot entrance, pulling out to the tip before thrusting in to make perfect strikes against the berry's prostate. Ichigo keens as Grimmjow's hips frantically thrust into him making his body shutter to each slam into his prostate. The tiger could hear the larger male above him snarl and grunt as they moved together and rocked the bed. The headboard slammed against the wall as the Alpha hammered his new mate into the bedding. Grimmjow had officially lost himself to instincts while his claws dug into the smaller male's skin on his hip. Ichigo screamed his release which went unnoticed by the blue panther as he continued to piston in and out of him. The orangette laid limp and with the last of his energy tightened his entrance muscles to help Grimmjow reach his release. A few thrusts later Grimmjow came, thrusting deeply into his beta before unloading against his prostate with a possessive growl, and dipped to the crook of Ichigo's neck and bit down hard enough to break the soft skin. Ichigo yelped but waited as they stilled.

Grimmjow finally pulled out and then lowered himself to Ichigo's entrance as he slumped onto the stained sheets. He moved the orange tail before lapping at his entrance to clean his release even if Ichigo protested exhaustedly. The panther laid next to his submissive with pride and, as sappy as it was, love flowing through his system. He looked to his tired beta and kissed his flushed cheek. A smile made its way onto the younger's face and he opened his brown eyes to look at Grimmjow.

"I think you should change the sheets." Ichigo said and watched as Grimmjow over-exaggeratedly huffed and slid out of the bed. Ichigo laughed and made a loud squeal, that he will never admit to, when Grimmjow yanked the covers and sheets from under him. He threw a pillow at the Alpha's naked behind as he walked out the room.

"Ass!" He yelled and got a loud bark of laughter in return. He laid back on the bare bed with a sigh. The smile couldn't make its way off his face. He was honestly happy and he was never going to let go of this feeling. Just as he was losing himself into his thoughts the door to the bedroom slammed open.

"Grimmjow!" A green haired women stood in the door way staring at a very naked Ichigo. "Oh... You're not Grimmjow." Ichigo rolled to the opposite side of the bed and sat on the floor. Who the hell was that?!

"Nel! What the hell are ya doin' here?!" He glared at the woman using the fresh blanket and sheets he grabbed from the laundry. The woman shook her head and then laughed. She jumped in place out of joy with her hand clasped together.

"YAY! My little brother finally has a mate! How sweet! Can I meet him!?" She squealed in excitement. Grimmjow growled and, while covering himself, dragged his sister to the front door. He put her outside then growled out an answer.

"Not now!" He slammed the door and then banged his head against it at the whining on the other side. What a great start to this relationship.

* * *

Was the ending to abrupt? I hope not. D: The story was not checked but I'll get to that soon. I just want it posted for Valentines day! Reviews are appreciated! and I might put the replies to them on the newest chapter of Outlasting Affection. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
